stepping out
by xBadwolfx
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are stepping out for the first time as a couple.Their first stop is Bev's Boxing Day Party.Sequel to 'christmas at jackie's'
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out

Disclaimer: not mine cries softly

A.N: sequel to Christmas at Jackie's

A.N: sorry about the wait folks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose had been at a loss regarding what to wear to Bev's Boxing Day party. After careful consideration, she decided to put herself in her second-best friend's hands - and had gone to have a chat with the Tardis.

The Doctor was already in another part of the Tardis, 'making himself respectable'. When he'd used that line earlier, Rose had responded:

"Making yourself respectable? We've only got a couple of hours!!" The ensuing look told her that she now had _three_ things to make up for. "I think you're in love with your hair - should I be jealous?!" she'd shouted after him.

"Yep. Look, is it my fault I want to look good? Not that you can improve much on perfection." Rose choked at that point. "Still not ginger, though."

"Oh - the ginger thing again. Why don't you just _dye_ you hair, and be done with it?"

"Interesting concept. Never considered that before. Human hair dye could be toxic to me though - for all I know…"

"We'll look into it later," promised Rose. "For the moment - we've got three hours to get ready," she added, shoving him out the door.

"It won't take me three hours to get ready," he protested. "We could go back to bed.."

"As lovely as that sounds, that's precisely the reason why we _only_ have three hours to get ready," Rose reminded him. "Now, go!" She shoved him right out of the bedroom door.

Glancing round the wardrobe, Rose was flummoxed. She placed her hand on the wall.

"Okay, girl. You know what kind of party this is. You also know this is the first time I've dressed up for him, and I want to impress him. Now - whatcha got?" Rose had a strong urge to look behind her - and discovered an outfit hanging up on its own. "Mmm… very nice girl - but I'm not sure purple's my colour…" 

The Doctor stared at himself in the mirror, and thought about what he must look like to Rose.

_She did like the ears - but then she also liked the hair. And now I've got floppy hair - and small ears. Would she like it better if I **was** ginger? Maybe I should look at dying my hair… She seemed to like everything last night… Come on, now. You're about to shave. Concentration required here. She **probably** wouldn't like it if you had to go to this party covered in toilet paper…._

Slowly, and with definite strokes, he proceeded to shave - trying not to cut himself.

Meanwhile, in the wardrobe, Rose and the Tardis had settled on an outfit. Rose stood in front of the full-length mirror, admiring the image.

"Oh yes - _this_ is the one alright! He's not gonna know what hit him, is he?" The lights lowered and came back up. Rose grinned, provocatively. "Just what I thought - wait til he sees me in _this_!!"

Top of Form

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N: I know it's very short


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: hopefully a bit longer

A.N: I've got it all on paper so it only needs typing up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor had been banging on Rose's room door for what seemed like ages.

"We'll have to move in together," he grumbled. "And then I can walk into the room whenever I like. After all, it'll be my room too, then." Seconds later, the door opened, and Rose stuck her head round it - careful not to expose the rest of her body.

"You're being rude again," she reminded him. "It wouldn't matter whose room it is - If I ask you not to come in, you're not supposed to come in!" She thought a second. "_Are_ you suggesting we move in together?"

"Erm…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Mmmmaybe…" She laughed.

"We'll talk about it later - and don't look so worried. I won't be long!" And with that, she swung the door shut again. The Doctor looked to the ceiling.

"Anything I _should_ worried about, Old Girl?" No response. "Oh so it's a conspiracy between you girls, now.. is it?" he shouted at the closed door.

"She gave me a hand, yeah," came the reply. He knew what the Tardis was capable of.

"Now, I _am_ worried," he murmured.

A short while later, the bedroom door opened, and The Doctor got up from where he'd been sitting on the corridor floor.

"Well?" she asked him. "What d'you think?"

His eyes started at her feet, and moved upwards. Silver strappy sandals with diamante effect (showing off her glorious toes); high-ish heels accentuated her toned calves; dress hemline hitting just above the knee - midnight blue silky material, that seemed to cling in _all_ the right places; a neckline so low, it was just on _this_ side of indecent; and spaghetti straps showing off those wonderful shoulders. Her hair was up, with just a few tendrils curling at the nape of her neck. Silver jewellery and evening bag completed the look.

The Doctor was well aware he hadn't responded - but his mouth had gone dry. "Well?" she asked, again. He swallowed.

"I…" He walked over to her. "You're beautiful," he told her, cupping her cheek. "I can't believe how lucky I am - that you're with _me_."

"I'm lucky too," she reminded him. "I mean, how many girls can say that their man has got his own place, they can travel at the drop of a hat, don't need to worry about money… and he's the sexiest time-travelling alien in the universe?!"

"You're not going to tell them that, are you?"

"What - that you're sexy? I think they'll figure that one out for themselves…"

"No no no… the alien part."

"Mum's right. You _are_ so gullible at times."

"But.. what _are_ you going to tell them, Rose?" Suddenly, he sounded genuinely anxious. They'd been walking to the Console Room, but he'd stopped moving. Rose thought a second.

"You _are_ a Doctor, right?" He nodded. "Well, you are 'Doctor John Smith'. We started that with Bev anyway. I'll leave the rest to you - but watch what you're saying. I know what you're like when you make stuff up. Don't get me into a 'situation'. Any probs… just use the psychic paper." 

"You don't mind me lying to your friends, then?"

"Mum knows the truth, and that's enough. These people, a good laugh though they are, aren't important. Anyway - imagine if you told them the truth? 'Oh - he's a time-travelling alien who can change his whole body every now and again! Has a ship that's bigger on the inside than on the outside - if you can get your head around that, it's okay and he can go to the far reaches of the universe and back!' They'd either be on the phone to the newspapers to make a few quid, or on to the authorities to get you and me locked up. And knowing these people… I know which option _they'd_ prefer."

"Okay, okay.. I get your point. I'll make something up. Oh, and - one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Erm.. can you tell Jackie about us before we leave for the party? If I _have_ to go to this thing, I'd like to be there as your partner. That's going to be difficult if she doesn't know." Rose bit her lip.

"It's just.. I've never had any problems telling her about boyfriends before. Mainly 'cos she seemed to have more than me… But, it was never this serious before. This isn't just a fling. I'm… I'm making a commitment to you." The Doctor gasped. "What?"

"My hearts just did a back-flip," he told her, smiling. "Please tell her, Rose. It's important to me."

"Okay."

"Right. Now - are _you_ going to get drunk tonight?" Rose took his arm, and they set off for the Console Room again.

"Dunno - why?"

"Well, I'm just not sure if I can carry you _both_ back to the flat, that's all.." He feigned pain as she play-thumped him again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: hopefully I'll be able to post the rest soon!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie was just finishing her makeup when she heard the door.

"Hi, you two!" she called. "Won't be a sec…"

"You go and wait in the living room," Rose directed The Doctor. "I'll go and talk to her." He nodded, grateful that he wasn't actually going to be in the room at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Rose pushed her Mum's bedroom door further open, and went in.

"Hi Sweetheart. Ooh - you look nice!"

"You too," Rose responded. "New outfit?"

"Yeah - thought I'd splash out. You know I _love_ a party!" Rose smiled, and nodded. Sitting down on the bed, she eventually blurted out:

"Mum - I've got something to tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Jackie put down the lipstick, and turned around on the stool to give Rose her full attention.

"Em… me and The Doctor… we're together."

"Well, I knew _that_ Sweetheart! You're _always_ together.."

"No - Mum… we're _together_…" Rose waited for it to sink in, and watched the emotions shift on Jackie's face.

"Oh…. right." She paused. "D'you love him, Rose?"

"Yes." No hesitation whatsoever. "More than anything. It's like he's part of me, Mum. I couldn't be without him any more than I could be without…" she floundered. "…my right arm. He's sweet, kind, warm, funny.. and he loves me to death."

"Yeah - that's what worries me," murmured Jackie.

"What d'you mean?"

"That life you lead. I always thought that one day.. You'd come home. To me." She paused. "But you're not going to now.. are ya?"

"Everyone leaves home in the end, Mum. And we will come back - you did mean what you said last night, didn't you? About how The Doctor's family now?"

"Of course I did. Worry about the two of you, I do." Rose grinned, and motioned for Jackie to come and sit beside her - just as Jackie had done countless times when Rose was a little girl. As soon as Jackie sat down, Rose flung her arms around her.

"I love you, Mum. I'm never gonna stop loving you. Wherever I am, _when_ever I am, and whatever I'm doing - you'll still be my Mum. Always."

"Oh, don't.." sobbed Jackie. "I've just done me makeup!" Jackie lessened her grip on Rose, and eventually let her go. She saw herself in Rose, and recognised a lot of the things she'd felt and said to her own mother when she'd fell for Pete. "I'm very happy for you, Rose. You… the two of you just take care of each other. And come and see me a lot!"

"It's a promise," Rose told her, and took her hand. "Come on - we've got a party to go to!"

The Doctor was sat on the couch in the living room, nervously flicking through a magazine. Many questions streamed through his mind:

_Will Jackie accept us? Will Rose be okay? Am I gonna get myself thrown from an eighteenth story window…_

He looked up as Rose entered the room first, followed by Jackie. Rose was smiling, but Jackie looked a bit neutral. The Doctor was at a loss. Eventually, Jackie broke into a smile.

"Welcome to the family," she said simply. The Doctor grinned, got to his feet, and hugged Jackie Tyler for the second time in twenty-four hours. "Now," Jackie told him, when he'd let her go. "You've met Pete. You thought he was a good guy - and he was. I'm thinking he thought the same of you, knowing Pete." The Doctor nodded. "But - Pete's not here right now. And _I_ brought Rose up. So - it falls to me to say it. If you hurt Rose, break her heart, or anything happens to her… I don't care _where_ or _when_ you are, Doctor. I _will_ find you. And I will make you wish you'd never been born." The Doctor swallowed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Jackie. You're her Mum."

"Mm. Well - just so that you know. Look after Rose, and _we'll_ be fine too."

"No problem, Jackie. I love her. I'd fight to the death to protect her - you _have_ to know that." Rose felt butterflies in her stomach. It was the first time she'd heard him tell _anyone_ how he felt about her - much less her Mum. Jackie nodded.

"Okay. Right then - Rose, phone a taxi. It's PARTY TIME! I feel a conga coming on.." Rose groaned inwardly as she dialled the taxi number…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N: this one is longer than the rest

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bev opened the door to find Jackie on the step.

"Hello, love. Oh - Rose and John! Glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Bev," The Doctor assured her. Rose shot him a look that read: _you are such a hypocrite._ He ignored her. After all, _she'd_ ignored _him_ in the taxi… 

_Jackie had sat in the front beside the driver, leaving The Doctor and Rose in the back seat. They'd hardly turned out of the estate when Rose felt a hand slide up her thigh… Drawing him a look that meant 'stop it!' Rose turned her attention back out of the window. The hand did indeed stop - then started again. Rose decided to ignore it - which turned out to be a bad move. Onwards it went, then slid over until it was in between her legs. Rose yelped, and squeezed her legs together._

"You alright, Sweetheart?" came Jackie's voice from the front of the motor.

"Yep!" Rose replied. It was the shortest word she could use, so that Jackie wouldn't hear how high-pitched her voice had become. The Doctor really didn't want a slap - from Mother or Daughter, and so was happy to leave his hand between Rose's legs all the way to Bev's house…

"You'll know just about everyone of course," Bev was going on, as they made their way into the lounge. "Give us your coats - ooh, Jackie! I saw that dress in the shop! Looks great on ya. And Rose…. Oh, are _you_ a sight for sore eyes!" The Doctor handed Bev his coat.

"What about me?!" he asked - complete with puppy dog eyes. Bev's eyes grew wide.

"Oooh - don't get me _started_ on _you_!" she informed him.

"Bev's right," Rose cut in, taking his arm. "_Don't_ get her started. Where's the drink, Bev?"

"In the kitchen, as always. You're starting early, ain'tcha?"

"Nah - just want to know where to keep Mum away from for the next couple of hours."

"Rose-" whispered The Doctor. "I don't think that'll be a problem…" She looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw Jackie in full chat-up mode.

"Oh, so you're an _electrician_? That's brilliant! Could've done with you last month when my telly blew… _very_ useful, you electricians are.."

"D'you think that guy's as frightened as he appears?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"Oi - that's my Mum you're talking about!" She told him. Then, after looking again, she added: "Actually, I think he is!"

"D'you want a drink?"

"Yeah, maybe. Are you drinking?"

"Thought I would. I mean, it does have no effect - but then I'll blend in better if I do."

"Okay." She took his hand, and lead him through the throng to the kitchen…

…where a girl with short, dark brown hair was bellowing out of the back door.

"Yeah? Well, go and see _'er_, then. See if _she'll_ have ya!" A pause, and then: "You heard me - bugger off! You're spoiling a perfectly good party, and cutting down my drinking time!" With that, she slammed the door shut. "Loser," she murmured under her breath, then she turned round. "Rose! Didn't know you were coming!"

"Didn't know myself til last night," Rose replied. "Hi, Beth - you giving him the elbow again?"

"It's the only way he'll learn," Beth responded, and gathered Rose into a hug. "And who's this?" she asked, when she'd let Rose go.

"This is John," Rose replied. "Doctor John Smith, meet Beth Johnson. John's my partner," Rose explained to Beth. "And I went to school with Beth," she informed The Doctor - who thought he might burst with happiness, being introduced as Rose's partner.

"Pleased to meet you, Beth," The Doctor offered, and shook her hand.

"Likewise," said Beth. "So - you're a Doctor, are you? A Doctor of what?"

"Same old Beth," murmured Rose. "Straight to the point."

"I'm in research," The Doctor explained. "All very boring, but it pays the bills, you know? But I _don't_ get involved in any research involving animals - I always insist on that."

"Right on," Beth nodded. "I'm against animal testing myself. won't touch any stuff that's been tested on animals…. Good for you!" The Doctor smiled and nodded. "So - you and Rose are together, are ya?" She looked The Doctor up and down. "Oh, well done, girl!" She exclaimed at Rose.

"Beth!"

"I'll accept that on her behalf," The Doctor decided. "Now - would you ladies like a drink?"

"Thanks - I _was_ trying to get this bottle open.." said Beth, trying to haul a cork out of a bottle of wine.

"Let me," offered The Doctor - and proceeded to slide the cork out with ease.

"Wow - you really _are_ fit, aren't ya?"

"Beth!!!" exclaimed Rose, again. 

"Sorry, Rose - but he is!!" The Doctor poured three glasses. "Let's have a toast," decided Beth. "To - new beginnings. And to people who bounce there and back like a yo-yo," she added, stealing a glance at the back door. Glasses clinked.

"To new beginnings!"

After 10, the party was more than in full swing. Rose came downstairs from the loo, to find The Doctor speaking to some guy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I mean, I just told him - 'Caesar - Julius, me old mate - you better watch your back…'" Swiftly, Rose descending the stairs, and caught his arm, leading him away. "Rose! Hello!"

"Don't _Rose_ me. What're you doing?" she hissed.

"What d'you mean?"

"Telling that guy you've met Julius Caesar!"

"Oh, _that_. He doesn't think that. He thinks I'm drunk, and we were just having a bet to see who could tell the tallest tale."

"Right. Erm.. Okay."

"Ah - had you worried. Didn't I?!"

"No."

"Yes I did - I can see it in your face!" Conversation was then made impossible - someone turned the music up, and Jackie's voice shot through from the lounge:

"Right - who's up f-for a conga???!!!!!!" What seemed like the whole entire party cheered.

"Aw - jeez.." groaned Rose

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: one more chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: they will be a sequel to this

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just after midnight - the atmosphere changed. The lights were dimmed, and the music slowed down. What Bev called 'smoochy' music. Rose was sitting on the couch, when a voice drifted into her ear.

"I do believe you are the sexiest woman here. Wanna dance?" Smiling, she turned to face The Doctor.

"Oooh, yes," she replied, and took his proffered hand.

"This is one of my favourites," Rose heard Bev saying. Next song up turned out to be The Divinyls' 'I Touch Myself'. At any other time, it would have embarrassed Rose to hell and back, but not tonight. However, at least she wasn't _acting_ like Bev, who was singing quite loudly (much to the consternation of the guy she was dancing with): ".. I don't want anybody else… when I think about you, I touch myself…"

The Doctor held Rose close - at one point, his hands slid southwards to caress her bum. He heard Bev singing too.

"How true…" he whispered to Rose, who swallowed.

"What… are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?" she whispered back. His eyes darkened, and he nodded. Rose suddenly felt very warm, and stored that information away in her brain for later use.

Glancing around, The Doctor saw that most of the other dancers were getting quite close, so he took a chance, and nuzzled into Rose's neck. "Mmm…" she responded. "Ahhh…." He drew back, and Rose opened her eyes. 

"How long do we have to stay?" he whispered in her ear. "I wanna do unspeakable things to you in the Tardis…" She smiled, provocatively.

"Not long now.. How 'bout another drink in the meantime?" He sighed and looked a bit deflated.

"Okay."

He took _her_ hand this time, and they made their way to the kitchen, passing Jackie and a group of her friends on the way.

"Oh y-yes," she slurred. "My Rose has a d-doctor. A doctor! And he'sss f-fit, girls." They were hanging on her every word.

"Is he now?" one of them asked her.

"Oooh, yessssss. I _know_. He's fffffittt…" Then, seemingly for no reason at all, she exclaimed: "He rrrrrocks my sssocks!" Rose looked up at him, and The Doctor was actually _blushing_. As they entered the kitchen, he asked Rose:

"You did say it was _you_ who put me to bed last year, didn't you?" The fact that she looked away and didn't respond told him everything he wanted to know. "Oh, Rose!"

"Well… I was very emotional. And you were heavy…"

"Can't believe your Mother's seen me in the altogether…" Rose smiled and sidled up to him.

"Yeah, but she doesn't love you the way I do. And, it's not Mum you want to do unspeakable things to, is it?"

"Er - no!" he told her.

"Right - so let's concentrate on us, rather on things Mum says when she's drunk - okay?"

"Okay," he relented. "When are we going, again?" She laughed.

"Soon, I promise. _Don't_ start making the strangled cat noise again…"

Nearly 1am, and the party was showing no signs of abating - rather, it had grown. People had spilt into the bedrooms, out into the back garden, and out the front. The Doctor had decided enough was enough.

"Come on," he told Rose. "Let's go. Pleeeeeease?" Puppy-dog eyes again.

"Oh, okay," she sighed.

"What about your Mum?"

"Oh, she'll probably bed down with Bev tonight. Most of these people will, I would imagine."

"Mm. Where did Bev put our coats?"

"In her room, I think…"

After trying to pass various snogging couples on the stairs, Rose and The Doctor finally reached the landing.

"Finally! Come on Rose - let's get our coats and get out of here. These people are getting more action than I am…"

"What a _guy_ thing to say," commented Rose. "You _sure_ you're not human?!" They reached what Rose said was Bev's room, and pushed the door ajar. Predictably enough, there was a couple on the bed underneath the coats, in varying stages of undress. Rose could see the guy's shoes. "Hey look," she told The Doctor. "Isn't that the guy that Bev was chatting up earlier on?"

"Looks like it." The couple seemed to playing a filthy game of 'The kneebone's connected to the thighbone'. "Come on, Rose - just grab our coats, can you?"

"Okay," she said, and stepped forward to pick them out. "Ah, here we go." She pulled the two coats from the pile, and the whole lot started to slide. "Oh, hell," she giggled. "Sorry Bev-" Just then, the whole pile just disappeared off the bed - and the woman underneath the guy who was underneath the coats screamed. So did Rose.

"Rose!!"

"Mum!!"

"Aghhh!"

"Aghhh!"

"Oh My God!!" exclaimed The Doctor. Like the gentleman he was, he stepped forward to fling the coats back on the bed - not before he had a quick look.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh, just returning the compliment, Jackie," he told her. He'd actually been looking at the wall, but she hadn't noticed. Rose was already out the door, mortified. "See you tomorrow," was The Doctor's parting shot.

"Now, where were we," asked the man, when The Doctor had closed the door."

"What?" asked Jackie. "Oh, bugger off!"

Rose had her coat on, and was already out the front door. Catching up with her, The Doctor passed Bev on the way.

"'Night, Bev," he waved. "Fantastic party. Thanks for inviting us! See you soon!"

"'Bye," she waved back, wondering why Rose had shot out of the door with a face like _that_. Moments later, Jackie appeared downstairs, looking _extremely_ dishevelled. When Tom the plumber appeared a minute later looking extremely pissed off, Bev put two and two together. "Oh, Jackie!" Jackie Tyler sat down on the couch, looked up at Bev… and immediately passed out. Bev looked around the room. Everyone was either drinking, or comatose. "Oh well." She raised her glass. "Merry Christmas, everybody!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: hopefully my laptop won't crash so I can get started on the sequel


End file.
